Sleep Like Death
by Tristan Baptiste
Summary: When grief and sorrow overtake the heart, magic will put you to rest. From a curse into a sweet blessing, Maleficent will rest until her Sun returns to the Moors. Maleficent/Aurora
1. Depths

I don't own Maleficent or any recognizable characters of this story.

This story will feature Dark Mermaid Maleficent in the interim of Aurora coming into rule. No she is not a mermaid permanently, she is still a faery. Yes it is Malora. Enjoy!

Chapter 1. Depths

One must understand the nature of the Moors in order to understand the next part of this tale. It would be a mistake to assume that any being residing within the land controls or creates the magic which resides there. Such beauty is inherent, you see. The land and all that dwell within live together in a symbiosis of ethereal hues and glorious majesty. The magic comes from deep within all that is and perpetuates itself through the creatures and great beings living in love with it. The land is alive, and so the beings live. The creatures are vessels for its magic, and thus one sees how the beauty of it manifests differently as each being beholds it differently. On that night two years ago, the Great Blue Moors called back its dark protector.

Her eyes heavy greens and golds and love, wings dragging behind her in the sweet smelling earth beneath her, the protector of the moors moved as though in a trance. One very much like the Sun child had experienced at the beckon of her own misused magic of the Moors. But not to a spinning wheel did she move with all the grace of assurance. The waters were calling her. Stirring the lurid greens and gold in her blood.

_**Maleficent...**_

Deeper and deeper into the woods she went, not knowing where her feet bade her go. Not understanding why she could not break free of this spell she was under. The utter irony of it all. The princess had been called to rule. _Aurora_. The beautiful child of dawn. For two years she would bare separation. Two years of solitude that seemed unbelievable. Outrageous even. The child had not been with her for long but for the visits of this year before the battle. Now that she'd been freed of the bind of her curse, now free to live with the sun, she learns of the eclipse. Two years of returning the kingdom to a glory that it had not seen in over a century, that was to be her task. Only when stability had been reached would she be able to return to the Moors. _Two years_...

Maleficent's wings failed her for the first time when she reached the now invisible walls where her thorns had once served to keep the humans away. Her powerful wings, and the magic of the moors put her under. The distress, the pain, the guilt all crushed her mightily as her pale feet kissed the ground none too gently. At that moment she felt the sensation of falling asleep come upon her, and with the strangeness that belies earth magic, remained aware. She began her walk deep into the Moors, beyond the glittering pools where the water sprites danced and the little mud flinging heathens played. Beyond the great tree Balthazar's place of abode. The air around her pulsing, she could smell something rich and floral saturating her clothes and wings.

_**Maleficent...**_

After some 15 minutes of walking into parts of the land even she had not ventured, the dark faery found herself staring unblinkingly with amber green eyes into a watery chasm. The area seemed to glow green and blue with light, and yet there were no creatures fluttering around to be seen. Her body felt heavy with magic, and tiredness. She wanted the emotion to cease. She wanted to sleep, perhaps a death-like sleep, until the keeper of her heart returned to her.

'_Aurora..._ ' was all she whispered when the magic took hold of her in full. The air thick with the smell of flowers and earth, the water began to ripple and slowly, a pale blue hand, slender boned with talons sharp crept its way out of the dark waters and touched lightly at her feet. Maleficent gave in to the heaviness of her body starting with her eyes and let them close. The clawed hand was cool as it wrapped with ease around her ankle underneath her dress and slowly pulled her foot toward the water which still stirred.

Had another creature been around in the clearing, they might have noted the gold mist which lay itself over the water as tails of vivid rainbow hues began to break the surface, quiet but lurking. Another hand, and yet another and another came out of the water, and slowly the bodies to which they were attached made themselves known. Eyes of pure gold and rainbow opal, almond shaped and glistening. Flowing hair of rich deep purples and blues, covering shining blue skin marked the appearance of the great water dwellers. And the tails so large, comparable in majesty only to the wings Maleficent herself had, bore the bodies out of the water and they seemed to be held in the air. One at her feet, one to hold her hands, pulling her quietly back down to the waters. They began to croon in strange melodies laced with sorrow.

_**Our dark Faery sleeps without her Sun.**_

_**When will the great protector rise from her great slumber,**_

_**heart so heavy with love and sorrow and pain**_

_**but to drown her in peace!**_

_**Ai, oh ai!**_

_**We carry you down to the deep!**_

As they slowly submerged her, more water creatures breached the surface, face wet with strange pink tears, singing their song of mourning for her. Her wings became wet and heavy with the water and the mist burned a brighter gold. Stranger still, they vanished under the water and off her back, and then down under her head went, hair flowing behind her as she was pulled, down, down. The creatures followed, pulled and touched her body, giving gifts of green light which gave way to the swaths of her clothes tying themselves in intelligent knots around her legs. As they all disappeared into the darkness, the last thing to be seen, was a great tail. Deep purple down into the deep black.


	2. Dreams

I don't own Maleficent or any recognizable characters of this story.

This story will feature Dark Mermaid Maleficent in the interim of Aurora coming into rule. No she is not a mermaid permanently, she is still a faery. Yes it is Malora. Enjoy!

Chapter 2. Dreams

The dreams came to Aurora on the first night of the two year separation from the Moors. From _her. _They came to her when she finally gave in to the realization that the thought alone of being away from her so long incited the insane urge to be cursed again. She'd rather sleep through the next abysmal two years than face a life without that sly, but rare tongue to which she'd become accustomed. To her shadow keeping watch as she played in merriment with her friends of the Moors. But not this. Never this. And so she welcomed sleep, and the Moors welcomed her as well._  
_

She opened her eyes slowly, feeling both light and heavy all at once in the darkness. All round her was a rich purple, like that of the blackberries she so loved to eat with Maleficent. It was another moment before she realized she wasn't breathing, and another moment yet to realize that it was not a bother.

**_"Curious little_ _Beastie_..."**

She swirled her head around as quickly as the...water...would allow. 'Water?' She thought to herself. But that voice, that voice she recognizes well even in this foreign darkness.

"Faery Godmother?" So strange to swallow water, passing glittering bubbles without choking. Her hair framed the soft planes of her confused face, her clothes wet, but not burdensome here. They moved about her with grace. Something soft and slightly bumpy passed along her bare feet. It was cool, but she was unable to see it in the darkness.

"I know you're there. Don't be afraid." She thought the words felt familiar on her tongue despite how they sounded under the blanket of water. A sweet and dark chuckle came from behind her, but this time, she did not attempt to move.

"_**I am not afraid**._"

Her own face bore a soft smile at that.

"Then come out."

The silence carried far greater than any resonant voice above water. More quickly than one would ever expect, and with a silence that should have been most frightening to the young woman, a taloned hand, pale and elegant was at her throat pressing her head back lightly. Aurora felt the cool press of a naked body behind her, all soft cool and angles, as well as her left hand which was in contrast to her right, pressing tightly into her hip. The passing feeling on her foot earlier replicated itself again, but this time, a dark purple tail, large and quite majestic came into her vision before disappearing to curl comfortably around her right leg. She idly noted how strong it felt. In the darkness, she could just barely make out how her hair flowing just in front of her, was melding with hair that looked almost black in the still waters. Her heart sang a song of violence, erratic at their bodies' proximity.

"_**Then you'll be**_** _afraid_****.**" The sultry voice was in her ear and down into her bones, and that tail began to undulate slowly between her parted legs, pulling them backwards.

"Please don't leave me..." Her voice felt childish and high, choked. If not for the water, the wells of tears she felt might have given her away. In answer to her plea was the soft touch of lips to her ear, and then a powerful push from the hands upon her forward and around. She had only a moment to look into the acidic green and amber eyes before her before arms, not belonging to Maleficent had hold of her and she was rocketing powerfully upward through the waters only hearing the rapid beating of tails and swooshing water around her. She missed the words that left the faery's lips with fierce promise:

**_"As long as I live._"**

Aurora sat upwards violently in her bed, chest heaving. Her neck was hot and her lungs burned with a heat something awful. She touched at her neck, her ears and her hips. Her purple duvet was curled appealing around and through her legs, a striking contrast with her blue light skin. Eyes wide and unseeing, the gold mist settled around her and carried her back down into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Please Read and Review! Thanks!


	3. Water's Edge

I don't own Maleficent or any recognizable characters of this story.

This story will feature Dark Mermaid Maleficent in the interim of Aurora coming into rule. No she is not a mermaid permanently, she is still a faery. Yes it is Malora. Enjoy!

Chapter 3. Waters Edge

Every night for two long years her dreams had kept her quiet and reclusive. Much joy she gave her subjects and still she held her ground firmly in the courts. However, away from curious eyes in the quiet of her chambers, the truth was all too evident. Every night she walked to the balcony looking over at the moors that lay just to the east of her lands. Her eyes were tired and dull, and sleep only served to taunt her. Reminding her every night of what she'd had to give up in order to settle her kingdom.

**Maleficent.**

Her faery was all she could think of when her time was her own. Her eyes, her smile, just her. And yet she only came to her in dreams. And everynight she was sent away. She didn't see Maleficent in her waking life, and it had taken it's toll on her. She was so close to despair, but never quite being able to feel it given her gift of happiness. It was a strange sort of magical torture that seemed to keep her will intact, for she doubted she would have held on quite this long otherwise. Why would she not come for her all this time? If not just to see her, just once. Why wouldn't she send Diaval to say a hello if she herself would not come? They were so closely bonded, it was hard for her to even contemplate. She was barely holding herself together even knowing that it was only meant to be for two years, and a self imposed two years at that.

And so on this final night, it was with the strange feeling of resignation that Aurora finally gave up her efforts to fight sleep, and walked with soft steps to her bed. She noted quite without thought, the utter foreignness of the bed, and it's horrible, empty chill, despite them being her favourite colours of deep purple and an almost electric blue. She didn't bother to take off the blue gown she'd been wearing, as she didn't have any fancy holdings under it anyhow. It all seemed rather pointless. Everything seemed to have that quality about it now.

_"I want to come home, Maleficent."_

And with that thought a quiet murmur on her lips, she fell into a sleep-like death, eerily reminiscent of the very sleep-like death she's incurred from the very woman whose name she kept in her heart.

Dark shadows dragged lazily over the still princess as she slept, carving out dark portions in the blue light of the moon. The tiredness under her eyes seemed to slowly fill itself in as she slept and with all the magic typical of the moors, her blankets began to slide gently down her legs. Lights of blue and gold weaved like ribbons and scattered dust about the blankets. And as magic does to the willing being, it lifted her in it's aura and began to carry her sleeping form, over to the balcony where it let her hover just a moment as if in thought, and continued up and over the side. Through the war torn valleys now growing again and over and through the edge of the moors it carried her.

The beings who had missed their queen and her protector's company all had gathered at sensing her return to the moors. The water faeries and even the toad like creatures only stood silently with a sort of reverence at her as the sleeping beauty floated by. Diaval, knowing his place in all this even remained without a caw at the sight of her. Only holding a sad gaze as he thought about the suffering these two women undoubtedly endured apart when they so clearly thrived together. Such was the feeling of the entirety of the moors it seemed. For even as she passed deeper into the trees, they did not move from their stances. Their queen had at last returned. Balance would be restored.

It finally came to be where the blue lights of the outer moors became a purple light laced with greens and deep pinks. The moors found Aurora a place about a foot from the edge of a dark pool. The surface was like that of a black mirror. One could wonder if the humans would have used it to scry. It settled her into dark evergreen grass and released her with a stroke of gold to her eyelids from her sleep. With peculiar grace her eyes fluttered open and she sat up quickly staring disbelievingly at her surroundings.

"Where am I?" She looked around almost blindly for a moment, before feeling a strange pull to look behind her and down.

"A black pool? This place looks familiar... like I've been here before." She rubbed her eyes almost frantically. She couldn't bare it if she were dreaming yet again. Not again after all this time.

"Maleficent? Faery godmother please... I can't do this again. I see you every night in my dreams and I just can't bear the thought of my being here again and it not being real." Tears welled up in her eyes, seeming to amplify the blue of her iris as she leaned over the edge of the pool. droplets began to fall into the water making perfect circles. But she could only see her black and blurred reflection through her tears.

"Please...I'm begging you. Please let this be real. Please come out." She slowly stuck her left hand in the water not caring for her silk and lace sleeves. If this wasn't real, she'd leave behind her kingdom as soon as she woke and would go find her. She'd done her duty to her people, and now she had to do her duty to her heart. She'd appoint Phillip to rule in her stead gladly, but before she could finish her thoughts on ending this beautiful nightmare, she felt before she saw long slender fingers entwine with her own, talons just barely grazing her fingers as they slid into the cleft her own. And before her pupils could register the change in light under the water she was being pulled over the edge of the bank with a hard splash. As she struggled to breath it occurred to her that this was most definitely not a dream, and the she most certainly needed to breath if the dull thumping of her heart and increasing pressure on her chest were adequate means of judgement. As rapidly as she'd been pulled in, she was shot to the surface again, pulling large breaths of air in almost comically, eyes blown wide with surprise. Before her, head just above the surface were cheek bones sharp enough to cut a leaf blown the wrong way, eyes burning a bright gold, and dark brown hair slicked back with wetness like dark wood as her horns jutted majestically sharp as ever. Her red lips were as full and as tempting as always, made more strange by the lights fluttering about the lake.

_**"Hello Beastie." **_She did not smile at her, the stunned Queen. Keeping her face neutral however, seemed a great deal more difficult than it had been two long years ago.

"So this is real? You're real? Maleficent?" She asked her voice high and panicked. She again felt like she couldn't breath. Her breaths began to become more shallow, chest centered. and erratic.

"Male-"

The faery was behind her with strong arms around her waist before she could finish uttering her name. She felt small circles being rubbed though the heavy fabric of her wet dress as she tried to get a hold of herself. She felt as Maleficent moved them backwards towards the embankment and when Maleficent's back hit the side she let her tail settle between Aurora's legs, flexing smoothly in the water trying to calm the young woman.

"Yes Beastie, it's alright. I'm here. We're both here in the deep of the moors. You're alright." She tilted her head back so that her it settled upon on her shoulder, forcing her to take deeper breaths. She tried not to let her tail twitch at the thought of her Beastie baring her neck to her. They had things to discuss. Later on perhaps...

"Are you here to stay then Beastie?"

Aurora frowned at that, trying to understand what she meant. The faery merely raised an eyebrow.

"You've been here every night for the last two years. The moors would not have sent you back to the human kingdom had it ever been your intention to stay," Maleficent added quietly.

"I-I didn't realize it was the moors bringing me here. I thought it was all a dream."

Maleficent let out a dark and mirthless chuckle.

"You mean living nightmare, I hope? Quite the pleasant dream that would have been, having you leave me every night for two years," she hissed eyes burning around the edges a livid green. Aurora whipped her head around, eyes fierce with a rage Maleficent had never seen on her. She felt something quite...**beastly** rear it's head, searing up through her loins to the crown of her head. All fear of losing her seemed to have been sliced away instantly.

"Leave you? Leave you?! Do you know what it's done to me to 'leave you', to leave my home every night for two years to see my kingdom restored? Have you?! Have you any idea how **awful** it was to wake up and think it was all a dream? To feel like I was living for something that only existed in sleep? You think I'd have done this willingly if I could have made sure you and the Moors were safe from my people?!

Maleficent's claws gripped tightly into her bodice, tiny tears allowing skin to peak through.

"I didn't need you to do that! I could very well have protected the Moors without you staying with _them_!"

Aurora let out a bark at that. "You think they would have left us alone if I had left them without a leader to right the wrongs of my father?" Aurora's face immediately softened and she lowered her face to lie tucked into the faeries long and elegant neck kissing just lightly at the droplets of water then. Maleficent's tail beat faster in the water. They **had not** talked about _this.__  
_

"I had to be sure. I had to fix everything before coming here. But I'm ready now, I want to come home to the moors. To you." Maleficent's eyes seemed to turn to molten gold. It was most peculiar what this little beast could do to her in the span of a few sentences.

"It has only ever been waiting for you to be ready. As have I." She let go of Aurora hesitantly and with a few flaps was in the center of the dark pool. She let herself float belly up, pale skin burning with iridescence and her large tail coming fully into view. Aurora felt her mouth float open at the sight, tongue playing peek-a-boo upon her lips. Maleficent seemed destined to always bare the most majestic of whatever it was she had, be it wings, or a tail. Maleficent spoke quietly from across the waters.

"All the Moors slept in your absence, Aurora. And I found the cocoon of the water to be all I could tolerate in your extended leave. "

Letting her head drift to the side to face her, she asked one last time:

"Are you truly returning to us?"

Aurora was amazed at the fragility of that voice, so strong and acerbic, and cutting normally. She would always be surprised by her faery it seemed.

"Forever."

The moors seemed to erupt with light all about them. In the sudden illumination of the water Aurora looked down and saw the great water beings with tails as majestic as Maleficent's swimming below them and around Maleficent. They were touching her back where she realized with a start her wings were not present, and her tail. Beams of light hit every point they touched, and the dark forest seemed to be lit up as if there were a sun in the heart of the moors. All around the lake creatures were swirling and laughing, dancing about the edge and running through the trees. All the moors were rejoicing. She couldn't help but close her eyes letting out exuberant and sunny laughter, shining as if she her self housed the sun, still holding onto the edge of the river bank. When she opened her eyes a moment later, the narrow faced creatures in the water were all looking up at the space above her head and all the creatures who'd come out were silent but still shining brightly. She turned her head and looked up at the glorious, ethereal beauty of the fae before her. She could only let out a soft "oh" as she felt the entirety of her body flush again hotly. Lit up with an internal light stood a gracefully nude maleficent staring with ardent concupiscence at Aurora, pupils dilated and wings spread wide and grandiosely behind her. With two strides forward she grabbed hold of the Queen pulling her out of the water and into her arms with ease. Looking down into her eyes, she could feel as their heartbeats sought to align themselves. The creatures about them quickly took their leave, thee sounds of soft whooshing, crackling grass and leaves, and splashing water, falling on the deaf ears of the two women holding each other.

"Welcome home Beastie."

* * *

Thank so much for reading! Reviews welcome!


	4. The Sun and the Moon Reunite in the Sky

I don't own Maleficent or any recognizable characters of this story.

This story will feature Dark Mermaid Maleficent in the interim of Aurora coming into rule. No she is not a mermaid permanently, she is still a faery. Yes it is Malora. Enjoy!

Chapter 4. The Sun and Moon Reunite in the Sky

Maleficent held the sunny girl in her arms firmly, awaiting her response. Aurora's eyes glowed with twinkling blue tears, slowly shaking her head in a 'no' fashion. She was unable to speak. Who was she to be held by the most beautiful sight all The Moors had ever seen. Maleficent was all dark, sultry glory in her eyes, even wet and illumined in the soft darkness as she was. The Faery could only chuckle silently as she looked down at the watery girl she held. Two years had changed her, but apparently not in matters pertaining to herself. She let her magic pulse easily around her in sprays of gold and a black chiffon slip appeared around her form. Just enough to cover a bit of her legs and torso, and with a great flap of her wings they were cruising into the air. Aurora tucked her head into the space between her chin and her collar bone, letting the tears finally come and with it, more sweet kisses. Maleficent merely tightened her grip and upped her speed a notch; they had much to discuss obviously and her tree was the only place she would do it, though she trusted all the Moors.

The tree was waiting as she knew it would be, with large wide branches and full green leaves of all hues, quite the reflection of her eyes if they were ever any to be seen. Setting her golden rose among the branches she'd slept in in what seemed an eternity ago, she floated down to the trunk and the roots.

"It has been a while my friend." The tree murmured in pleasure as she ran her nails lightly on its base. "I've brought the Sun back with me at last. Balance is restoring itself finally." She looked up into the branches spread above her head. Aurora was looking down from where she'd been set down at her. Her eyes, were an alluring azure that threatened to throw her wings into a tizzy with all their twitching if she didn't fly up. They'd identified Aurora two years ago, and now having been returned to her yet again wouldn't settle down until the discussion had been had. **_That_ **discussion**.**

Maleficent gave the most minute quirk of her lips before drawing her gaze back to the waiting bark in front of her.

"I'm sorry that I left you my friend, but you knew that I could not have stayed here in my state." She kissed the bark then as the tree seemed to shake. "I'd have drowned in something far worse than dark waters." She noted that little flowers of yellows, blues and greens had begun to creep up from the roots of the tree up the trunk as she floated with a quick flutter of her wings to where Aurora sat. She positioned herself so that her back was supported while her ankles dangled gracefully over the edges of the branch.

"Come." She indicated with open arms. Aurora scooted herself so that she could lean with her back against Maleficent's front as the faery curled strong arms around her waist. Not for the first time this evening did she feel her body heat almost instantly. But so flustered was she that she failed to notice the magic that had begun to thickly coat the air around them, like a gold smog. Maleficent on the other hand, was very aware as she could feel it in her body, creeping through her veins not yet rapidly, but slowly and thickly pulsing. She'd have to speak quickly.

"Beastie. Beastie, I need you to look at me. Now." The younger woman wasted no time tilting her head so that their eyes met, though when she felt her spine arch and the rush of heat hit her flower and seem to fly up to her crown, she panted. Maleficent couldn't help the lustful snarl that ripped itself from her chest and flung itself out of her mouth at the sight. This wasn't going at all how she planned it. She barely had any control left, but she refused to proceed. Not until the young woman understood what she was getting herself into, magic of the moors seeking to assert itself or not. And from the way Aurora had slowly begun to dig her hands into Maleficent's forearms, assert it was. Forcing down another snarl with concerted effort, she let a clawed hand come grip Aurora's chin.

"Listen to me Beastie. Fae, though similar to humans in matters of appearance, are not humans. No matter how tamed we may appear, we are still wild, and are still governed by nature itself. I'm not immune to any calls of nature, no matter what you've seen of me in the past. I've only so much self-restraint. Had I stayed here so close to your castle and not kept myself in the deep of the Moors, I wouldn't have been able to have resist the call of my wings or my magic. I would have come for you before the time was right." She herself was becoming short of breath. She was struggling in vain to keep her other hand from wandering from it's death grip on her waist, but for two years the magic of the moors that coursed through her had been stoppered. And now like a pressured bottle, the cork wasn't holding. And she knew it wouldn't when she heard Aurora speak, her voice strangely husky:

"You should have come for me."

And with that she felt the magic in the air around her combust as they both moved at the same time. She had Aurora standing with her back against the trunk before she could inhale her next breath. The laughter that came from those lips at her aggressiveness had her forcing her neck to the side licking a hot line up from her collar bone up to ear. This she had no control over, this magic. This was primal and far older than herself. She'd felt it in the instance her wings had returned to her back that fated night Aurora had released them. As she'd taken her first ascension with them, the look she'd felt her self giving Aurora had spoken volumes. It had come alive them, and she'd known then as she did now, that it would not rest. Not even when it had been 'sated' would it lay down.

Aurora had hoisted her legs with alarming speed around the Fae's waist and had begun to roll her hips slowly in a manner that had Maleficent been anything but a normally tightly in control Faery, would have had her howling and baying like a wolf in heat. As it was she was still a faery and no matter what her magic wanted she still fought, claws just beginning to cut through the fabric bunched at Aurora's hips.

"Listen to me!" Aurora simply countered with her own lick up the shell of Maleficent's ear. Aurora felt like someone had poured liquid gold and fire into her veins. She felt her body searching for something she herself had never experienced. She had no sense of control at all and found herself snarling like a kitten at Maleficent's insistence on pausing.

"Aurora!"

The two of them stood panting fiercely, Maleficent's wings spread wide behind her and shuddering, and Aurora almost at the point of keening despite the heated glare they were leveling at each other.

"Fae are not beasts that cannot resist the call to mate, but THIS. THIS is more than that. I cannot undo this. My magic is pooling in your body without my consent even as we stand here." And she was right, Aurora's natural glow seemed to glitter in the moonlight, and her eyes had begun to show a thin ring of gold just around the edges.

"My magic, the magic of the Moors knows you, and would have us tied together. But you are a human young one, and if it's not your heart's desire to remain inextricably linked to myself and the moors, then you must release me so that I may go."

Aurora felt something like ice slip down her throat to settle in her chest.

"Go where? You can't leave me! You promised!" The heat quickly took her over again, with a far greater intensity than she ever thought possible. Her hips began again to move as she keened low in her chest.

"Never leave me, gods no never again. You're mine. Only mine!"

That was all it took. Maleficent's eyes flashed a mighty green once, twice, and then turned a dark gold. She again had hold of her Queen's chin and let her lips claim. The magic of the moors around them howled forcing their bodies flat against each other, leaving no space between them. Waves of gold crested in through Maleficent's back straight through the front of her body and into Aurora. From around the tree it looked as though varying sized fireworks of gold were going off, lighting it up. Aurora could feel her magic plundering her in every area of her body making her scream into the heat of Maleficent's mouth. She felt like she would pass out. She'd never experienced any heat like this, so terrible in it's all consumingness. But so wonderful. Her body began to shake as she felt something indescribable building in her. She was going to die. She was facing the pheonix death and she'd die in bliss. Meanwhile Maleficent became the most skilled cartographer in the area of her beastie's mouth. She held her firmly with one hand and let her other hand wander to her sternum. She would put her out of her glorious misery at last. Pressing her hand to the center of her chest, she let all the love and magic that was seeking a home in her, flow in. A blast of gold heat erupted in Aurora's chest funneling both ways down her spine to her core settling her body into the set of a drawn bow, and up through her heart to her crown out of the top of her head. No sound would leave her mouth so Maleficent fastened her bloody reds to the parted lips of her queen and the light came back down through her crown and flowed straight into her mouth. Splitting to move upwards into her crown and down her spine, a circle of light kept them together. It kept pulsing through the top of their heads, connecting them until at last Maleficent fell to her knees, Aurora still wrapped around her waist. The two women stared at each other chests still heaving.

"And so the sun and moon reunite in the sky," Maleficent murmured in between breaths.

"Is that what that was? Union?" Maleficent caught her beastie's hand entwining their fingers. She kissed each finger slowly, keeping her eyes locked with the wide blown gaze of the disheveled woman wrapped around her. A different kind of heat had already begun to build in her flower at the sight. She felt the green of the hunter hit her eyes. Aurora's already wide eyes grew hazy looking at the predator now licking at her fingers.

Her voice was as low as she thought her blood could handle without hissing.

"Oh yes Beastie, that was the fae union. But oh dear. I'm afraid...**_I'm not quite_ _done_**."

* * *

Thank so much for reading! Reviews welcome!


End file.
